


New Hobbies

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Jamie, attempting a new somewhat-shared hobby.





	New Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> For 100 Words, 'Fragile'  
> (June 9, 2018)

"Don't help me," Jamie said to Jack before picking up the tack hammer and screwdriver he'd decided was close enough to a chisel for a test run at ice-carving as a hobby.

Jack just leaned back to watch. He'd been allowed to provide the ice, at least, and was fairly sure it was a sturdy piece able to withstand an afternoon of chipping into some shape or other.

Hopefully Jamie wasn't going to try for a fragile lattice of spirals on his first try or anything. Just a few little chips and...

"Ow! My thumb!"

Jack managed not to laugh.


End file.
